Guilt
by sheli-isha
Summary: What's that thing that you know you should feel when you're betraying someone you love?


**A/N My first Hannah Montana fanfic**

**Discliamer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Warnings: Rated M for a reason**

I am so evil and I can even admit it to myself. I can be truthful here, in my mind. I feel as though I am the worst person in the world, I mean what sort of sick person does this to their best friend. And you know the sickest thing about it? I feel no guilt! Not a bit of guilt, not as he looks up at me through his lashes, not as he unbuttons my jeans, not as he gently kisses my lips. Not as he bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes tight shut, not as I leave claw marks on the flesh of his back. Not even when I call his name in sheer ecstasy "Oliver!" "Harder Oliver," "Deeper Oliver," no guilt, no shame just pleasure. It courses through my veins and makes my toes curl.

* * *

"Hey Miley!" I hear Lily exclaim excitedly. I cover my breasts with the sheet, not quite sure why. Oliver just moves to the side a little. One, two, three. "Oh," her voice is quiet and defeated, I hate to do this to her "You started without me," even if it's momentarily. "I'm sorry," I tell her sincerely. "Its cool, I was just gonna say I got you guys a surprise," she smiles and begins to strip slowly. See this is why I feel so horrible, I shouldn't slot so easily into their sex lives. I should feel really awkward, Lily shouldn't be able to just strip in front of me, not that I was complaining but..

What was I saying?..

Lily rises her hands above her head and begins swaying her hips, she slowly removes her white and yellow dress to reveal a pair of beige and yellow Brazilian panties. She sways her hips and begins humming. I can't tell what song it is though, I'm too busy watching her beautiful, soft skin moving. She cups her breasts lightly and tweaks the rosy nipples. I can imagine her hands as mine, the best breasts I've ever felt, even if I've only had two pairs other than my own to compare them with. "You like," she asks twirling and rolling her hips. She stands with her back to us "What?" Oliver asks "Look at my lower back dummy," she tells him and I look as well. She has a small symbol in right in the middle above her lower back. "You look too Miley," she tells me and I can hear the smile in her voice. I look closer and smile instantly, the symbol is in fact an M and an O entwined in a love heart. I kiss just above the tattoo and she hisses "When did you get this done?" I ask her "Three weeks ago," she mummers. "Wait, what?" Oliver asks, Oliver lightly traces the tattoo and I can tell its still sensitive because of the way she shivers.

Oliver stands up, turns Lily to face the bed and pushes her unto it. I slowly remove her panties and throw them in the corner, I gently kiss along her ankles and revel in the little squeals she makes, she kicks a little bit and giggles. I press unto her ankle insistently with my tongue until she moans. I then continue to kiss and lick up her smooth, slightly tan legs. She gives a chorus of squeals and moans when I lick just behind her knee. She tenses, I look up and notice that while I've been worshiping the lower half of her body Oliver's been doing the same for her upper body. He has reached her tattoo and his lips are just grazing it.

I kiss up the backs of Lily's thighs and she begins to relax again. I kiss her along her side and stop at her butt. I give it a gentle squeeze, then a light pat before kissing it. I kiss both cheeks one at a time before trailing my tongue just above her crack, she squeals and tenses. I laugh lightly and kiss upwards once more before hesitating just before the tattoo. I gently kiss all around it causing Lily to hiss and press her head to the bed. Oliver trails his fingers over my back causing me to arch into him like a stretching cat. I move off of Lily and lean on my elbows, she turns around and opens her legs "Dig in," She tells me and I can almost feel my own juices trail down my thighs. I move my head between her thighs and grab her ass to give me a better angle. I begin to lightly kiss her lips, I then begin to lazily run my tongue along her slit. She makes the most delicious moans and I press my nose unto her clit, nuzzling in and kissing her again.

"Miley," she cries and I smile against her, "Hmm," I hum unto her and she shifts a little, I flatten my tongue and run it along her slit again before pressing it into her and causing her to cry out. She tastes sweet a taste that is just so completely her. I begin to suck on her clit relentlessly and gently press a finger into her, I twirl my tongue around her clit. She tenses around my finger and I moan into her, she squeals as she reaches her high. Tightening her thighs around my head. She grabs me around my shoulder's causing me to climb up until I'm laying on top of her my pebbled nipples against hers. She pulls me in for a kiss and no doubt tastes herself on my tongue. As we continue to kiss I feel the bed adjust and break away. Oliver pulls Lily towards him and makes her sit on him back to front, swiftly entering her "Lay back and let her suck you while I fuck her," Oliver commands, I smile and oblige.

* * *

Maybe I should feel guilty about this, I mean I did kinda mess up their relationship. Who said they had to take me in though? They didn't _have _to just accept me into their beds. I lay back unto Oliver and felt Lily caress my thigh. It's a complex thing, guilt.


End file.
